


S výhledem na Manhattan

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.





	S výhledem na Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Další párty ve Star Tower byla v plné proudu. Půlka Avengerů tančila nebo se o to snažila, druhá se nalévala alkoholem ať už bezhlavě, či s mírou, což platila zejména pro Natashu, jež se povalovala na gauči a celkem pobaveně sledovala své kolegy, jak stále víc a víc blbnou. Nejvíce ji snad zaujal právě Stark, který se ležérně opíral o stěnu, sklenku se šampaňským v ruce, přičemž všechno na něm vypadalo tak nějak decentně s výjimkou jeho pohledu, jímž doslova propaloval Stevea. A ještě zajímavější bylo, že Kapitánovi to očividně vůbec nevadilo, na parketu se kroutil stále odvážněji, až se Natasha nestačila divit, kde se takové pohyby naučil.

A byla by se dívala i dál, že by se něco i přiučila, leč Tony toho zřejmě měl tak akorát dost, pro Stevea si na parket došel, a než společně z místnosti vypadli, stačili si vyměnit nejen několik hladových pohledů, ale také spoustu doteků nenechavých rukou. Běžně zdrženlivý Rogers se výjimečně odvázal natolik, že Tonyho před zraky ostatních i políbil, respektive se mu pokusil vyšetřit mandle soudě dle Starkových vykulených očí, nicméně prohlídku ostatních dutin se bohužel nebo bohudík, záleží na chuti a vkusu, že, nechali na Starkovu ložnici.

Když Black Widow přišla o svůj zdroj zábavy, stočila pohled jinam, bloudila jím po parketu a všude kolem, nic, co by stálo za její pozornost, však neobjevila, dokud její zrak nespočinul na Pepper, jež do sebe právě sklopila celou skleničku šampaňského na ex. Natasha pobaveně pozvedla obočí, načež se zvedla celá a usadil se vedle druhé ženy.

„To se máš v plánu zřídit jenom kvůli Starkovi?“ zeptala se bez obalu, když se opět pohodlně rozvalila. Pepper dopila a opřela se vedle ní, oči zavřené. Vypadala unaveně, napadlo Natashu, jež se zadívala na tvář druhé ženy se zájmem, který doprovázel i její pohled na bílou blůzu, odhalující toho ani ne příliš málo, ani příliš mnoho, prostě tak akorát, aby si Natasha musela připomenout, že je sakra ve společnosti a asi by neměla tak nestydatě zírat Pepper do výstřihu.

Leč jisté následky na ni chvilková ztráta sebekontroly zanechala, z podbřišku se jí takřka celým tělem rozšířila touha se přisunout k Pepper blíž, dotknout se jí a dokázat jí, že vůbec žádného Starka nepotřebuje.

„Možná…?“ odpověděla Pepper neurčitě, jako by si sama nebyla jistá tím, co dělá. Anebo o tom nechtěla mluvit.

Natasha se rozhodla vyčkat, jestli jí třeba Pepper poví něco dalšího, ta si ale po chvíli jen překryla dlaní oči, hluboký nádech a výdech pozornosti Black Widow neušel.

„Je to sice v jádru dobrý člověk, ale občas je vysilující zametat za ním ten binec, který jeho ego natropí,“ zazněl její hlas nakřáple, Natasha se téměř otřásla nad vyčerpáním, jež z toho sdělení čišelo, a čišelo i z modrých očí, jež na ni Pepper upřela.

„To je jediná věc, která tě na něm štve?“ neopustila si Black Widow, narážejíc na fakt, s kým Tony před chvílí odešel do ložnice. K jejímu překvapení se Pepper jen ušklíbla a pokrčila rameny.

„Třeba je to tak lepší,“ pronesla, snad se snažila znít smířeně či bezstarostně, Natasha ale zaznamenala v tónu zvláštní jemnost, jež se na moment dotkla i modrých očí. Jemnost, cit… nostalgie? Kdoví, více jí Pepper neodhalila, jelikož se vzápětí narovnala a sáhla po další skleničce. „Minimálně to bude lepší pro moje nervy,“ odfrkla si, než do sebe šampaňské kopla na ex.

Poté se zvedla z gauče a chystala se kolem Natashi projít.

„To už odcházíš? Vždyť nejedeme ani dvě hodiny?“ podivila se naoko. Pepper s nimi nikdy dlouho neslavila, což Natashu sem tam zamrzelo, včetně tohoto večera. Respektive opravdu nechtěla, aby Pepper odešla. Cítila se v její společnosti dobře, navíc se na ni velmi, velmi dobře dívalo, přičemž… Co mohla v tuto hodinu Pepper dělat jiného, než se zkusit trochu pobavit a uvolnit?

„Přišla jsem jen na chvíli a na pár skleniček, abych zvládla další telefonáty,“ vysvětlila Pepper, stále rozhodnutá odejít. „Vždy to bylo tak, že když se Tony baví, já musím pracovat,“ usmála se znovu tak unaveně, že Natasha nepochybovala o tom, že s tím musí něco udělat.

Nechala Pepper odejít, sledovala její záda, dokud jí nezmizela z dohledu.

„Zatracený Stark,“ procedila skrze zuby, než dopila svou skleničku a odložila ji na stůl. Věděla, že na ni působí alkohol, ale pořád si byla vědoma toho, co dělá. Nebylo to přeci vůbec fér, aby si Tony užíval se Stevem, zatímco Pepper bude celou noc žehlit všechno, co Stark za posledních pár dní pohnojil.

S podobnými myšlenkami a vizí, že by třeba mohla Pepper i nějak pomoci, i když by jí nejraději pomohl úplně, ale úplně jinak, se naráz octla na nohou a rozešla se směrem, kde se nacházela kancelář, do níž se Pepper uchýlila. Klepat ji ani nenapadlo, prostě otevřela dveře a pohled jí padl opět na záda druhé ženy, stojící u okna. Světla byla zhasnutá, snad… snad jako by…

Natasha za sebou tiše zavřela a takřka váhavě se přiblížila k Pepper, jež se založenými pažemi shlížela z okna dolů na město.

„Pěkný výhled,“ prolomila Natasha ticho a využila svých vysokých bot k tomu, že nyní se nacházela na stejné úrovni jako Pepper, a mohla se tak na město zadívat přes její rameno, aby si Pepper náhodou její slova nevyložila jinak, ačkoliv byla tak jako tak míněná vážně.

Pepper odpověděla pouhým přikývnutím, Natasha však měla pocit, že maličko, o pár milimetrů couvla. Momentálně se totiž zády dotýkala hrudníku druhé ženy, již do nosu udeřila vůně parfému, vlasů… Tváří se jí mihl úsměv, jelikož vůně to byla příjemná, a co nejjemněji se tváří otřela o jemné prameny, přičemž zvuk nepodobný zapředení ještě v sobě zadusila, leč touhu dotknout se už potlačit nedokázala, a tak se vzápětí přistihla, jak jí skrze prsty proklouzávají světlé vlasy. Pepper si to nechávala líbit, nesnažila se vysmeknout a Black Widow začínala věřit tomu, že Pepper chtěla, aby za ní přišla. Že v to doufala a že její vlastní sny by se mohly ve velmi brzké době realizovat.

Ta vidina ji natolik přemohla, že pod náporem vlny vzrušení, z něhož se jí krásně podlomila kolena a pokožka zatoužila po teplu druhého těla, podlehla nutkání zabořit tvář do vlasů druhé ženy, nechat se omámit tou nádhernou vůni, již nasála z plných plic, načež umístila Pepper za ouško polibek, a druhý pak na krk, před třetím si navlhčila rty, což se konečně neobešlo bez odezvy.

„Doufala jsem, že přijdeš,“ pronesla Pepper tiše, když si stáhla všechny vlasy na jednu stranu, aby tak umožnila Natashe umístit další a další polibky na její bledou kůži.

„Jak dlouho jsi to plánovala?“ neubránila se Natasha otázce, ale nehledě na to, jaká by byla odpověď, se stejně k druhé ženě přitiskla celým tělem, protože je už potřebovala cítit proti svému. Tentokrát se nebránila spokojenému zamručení, a jakmile kolem Pepper obtočila ruce, Pepper se podvolila, opřela se o ženu za sebou a položila si hlavu na její rameno.

„Neplánovala, ale…“ natočil tvář tak, aby se mohla zadívat na Natashu, hledící do jejich modrých očí se směsicí hladu a zvědavosti. A pobavení. „Už nějakou dobu jsem myslela na to, jak se náhle ukážeš v mé kanceláři a využiješ situace.“

Natashi se zadrhl dech v hrdle, veškerá horkost proudící organismem zamířila do jejího klína, jenž se zcela nezávisle na vůli mysli přitisknul k zadním partiím Pepper, o níž Natasha nedokázala vinou nekvalitního osvětlení říci, zda se červená nebo zda jí něco takového řekla beze studu. Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, Natashu nemohlo v tom, aby položila dlaň na stehno druhé ženy nic zastavit. Ústa se jí roztáhla v potěšeném úšklebku, když se jí Pepper v náručí zachvěla, se stisknutím odhaleného svalu jí skrze rty unikl i rozechvělý sten.

V tu chvíli Natasha uznávala to nepopiratelné kouzlo sukně oproti kalhotám. Jemná pokožka nahého stehna byla příjemná na dotek a Natashina touha dotýkat se Pepper i jinde, především pak výše, mohla být uspokojena pouhým vyhrnutím sukně, leč než se k tomu dostala, druhou dlaní vklouzla pod bílou blůzu druhé ženy.

Pepper se o Natashu na moment přestala opírat, ovšem jen proto, aby jedním rychlým pohybem umožnila Natashe přístup tam, kam jedna z jejích dlaní směřovala.

„Hodná holka,“ zamumlala Natasha Pepper přímo do ouška, pročež se opět o Natashu se opírající žena zachvěla, boky sebou trhly mírně dopředu, z hrdla se jí vydral krásný, hlasitý sten, jakmile Black Widow využila toho, že si Pepper rozepla podprsenku. Sevřela její obsah v dlani a znovu vydala spokojený zvuk, jelikož ji ňadro naprosto perfektně padlo přímo do ruky. Než pak potěšila dotekem druhé, sklouzla na bříško, jež pohladila, zas a znovu ocenila dokonalost ženského těla, jeho měkkost, jemnost, načež se do středu její pozornost na pár chvil dostala bradavka, přes níž přejela prstem a přiměla tak Pepper vyloudit další, uším lahodící zvuk.

Ten byl následován dalším poté, co Black Widow posunula dlaň na stehnu druhé ženy výše, vyhrnula jí sukni a dovolila svým prstům, aby se zlehka dotkly přední strany kalhotek. Pepper jí boky vyšla vstříc a jemně zasténala, jakmile jí Natasha vyhověla a dotek zopakovala, tentokrát perfektně pociťujíc vlhkost látky. Ono zjištění míry vzrušení přimělo Natashu stisknout vlastní ret mezi zuby, aby se ovládla a nezasténala nahlas, i když si nebyla jistá, nakolik by to Pepper postřehla. Druhá žena dýchala přerývavě, takřka cele se o Natashu opírala, přičemž Natasha ji velmi ráda přitiskla blíže k sobě, držela ji kolem pasu, zatímco druhou rukou vnikla pod tenkou vrstvu látky, načež prsty zanořila do toho horkého vlhka.

Tep jí bušil ve spáncích, tělo jí spaloval žár a její vlastní vzrušení prosilo o pozornost, leč nic na světě by jí v tu chvíli nezabránilo, aby krouživými pohyby nezačala uspokojovat Pepper, jež měla hlavou položenou na jejím rameni a Natasha tak alespoň po očku mohla sledovat její výraz, její pootevřené rty. Pepper se chvěla natolik, jako by jí mělo stačit jen málo, jen pár dalších doteků Natashinových prstů, pročež se Natasha zdráhala uvěřit, že to tak skutečně bylo.

Tou krátkou, byť nesmírně příjemnou předehrou rozžhavila Pepper tak, že jí stačilo věnovat pozornost tam, kde to nejvíce potřebovala, načež pocítila, jak Pepper zaryla nehty do jejího stehna, dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle, veškeré pohyby na moment ustaly, než Pepper tiše, takřka zlomeně zasténala. Natasha jí dopřála ještě pár jemných doteků, než svou ruku stáhla a pevně Pepper objala kolem pasu, poskytujíce ji potřebnou oporu.

Natasha se pousmála, jakmile se Pepper v její náruči pootočila, aby mohla zabořit tvář do jejího krku, paži pak protáhla po tou Natashinou, objala ji kolem zad, dech se pomalu vracející do normálu. Natasha marně pátrala ve vzpomínkách, kdy se naposled cítila tak dobře. Nadrženě, leč nádherně… s Pepper v náručí to prostě jinak být ani nemohlo. Téměř nevědomky ji políbila do vlasů, přičemž takový projev něhy nejspíše překvapil i Pepper, jež pozvedla hlavu. Oči nejprve upřela do těch Natashiných, poté ji však zrak padl na rty druhé ženy.

Natasha sama netušila proč, ale při pozorování onoho zaváhání ze strany Pepper se její nitro naplnilo nadějí. Vždyť chtěla jen sex, nic jiného, ovšem když se tvář druhé ženy přiblížila, když se jejich rty octly sotva centimetr od sebe, Natasha netoužila v té vteřině po ničem jiném. Překonala tu prakticky neexistující vzdálenost a přitiskla svá ústa na druhá, jež jí okamžitě vyšla vstříc. Srdce se jí sevřelo, leč potřeby těla se vzápětí opět přihlásily o slovo a nutkání potlačit emoce se rozplynulo, jakmile Pepper posunula své stehno způsobem, že se otřela o klín druhé ženy.

Black Widow téměř chtěla protestovat, když se od ní Pepper odtáhla, pootevřenými ústy však neunikl žádný zvuk kromě překvapeného a zároveň potěšeného výdechu. Pepper totiž uchopil zip na Natashině černém obleku a jedním, pomalým ale plynulým pohybem superhrdinskou uniformu rozepla až pasu. Poté vzhlédla, oheň plál v modrých očích, úsměv sliboval, že se má Natasha na co těšit, pročež se Black Widow zachvěla a ze rtů ji unikl tichý sten v momentě, kdy Pepper rozepla její oblek úplně a neztrácejíc čas, vsunul dlaň pod Natashino spodní prádlo.

„Vždycky mě zajímalo, kolik toho pod oblekem ještě máš,“ přiznala Pepper, zatímco se prsty poprvé dotkla vlhka Natashina klína. „A jsem ráda, že toho moc není…“

Natashiny rty zvlněné v pobaveném úsměvu se v mžiku staly obrazem slasti, již Black Widow prožila s prvotními doteky, spodní ret byl zkousnut v pokusu získat nad sebou kontrolu, leč pokusem zcela neúspěšným, neboť když Pepper zajela prsty níže, opatrně kroužíc kolem toho nejvlhčího místa, z hrdla jí unikl potřebně znějící sten. Viděla, že Pepper čeká na její souhlas, a tak přikývla, oči se jí samovolně zavřely, jakmile se nejprve jeden a vzápětí i druhý prst octl uvnitř ní. Pod návalem rozkoše zaklonila hlavu, načež na krku ucítila horké rty, líbající jemnou kůži. Jeden sten za druhým se jí dral z hrudníku s každým pohybem prstů, roztahovaly, naplňovaly a laskaly ji zevnitř, dokud ji nedovedly skoro k vrcholu, dokud neztratila pojem o času i prostoru, dokud Pepper svou pozornost nepřesunula výše, kde prsty párkrát přejela po citlivém bodu jejího klínu.

Natasha pevně stiskla rameno druhé ženy, když slastná vlna zaplavila celé tělo, když se svaly stahovaly v orgasmických křečích, když se vzápětí oddala nádhernému pocitu uvolnění.

Sotva se vzpamatovala, zjistila, že Pepper jí už stačila oblek zapnout a s potěšeným úsměvem ji pozorovala. Natasha se rovněž usmála, naprosto spokojeně a ukojeně, jen s mírným náznakem nervozity.

„Když sis představovala, že za tebou přijdu do kanceláře a využiju situace,“ promluvila pak. „Co následovalo?“

Úsměv Pepper se prohloubil, jako by se nyní promítl do jejích očí, následován zvláštní jemností. Jemností, něhou, dojetím… Něčím mezitím, něčím, co Natasha nikdy nebyla schopná spatřit v očích muže. Něčím, co umělo utišit veškeré pochyby, co ji ujistilo, že je všechno v pořádku.

„Vzala jsem z baru svou oblíbenou láhev vína a přesunuly jsme se do mé ložnice,“ odpověděla Pepper tiše, leč každým slovem hladila Natashu po duši. „Může to tak být?“

„Určitě,“ souhlasila Natasha, než se však obě vydaly na cestu, vsunula Black Widow dlaň do vlasů druhé ženy a vědoma si toho, že se jí v očích odráží hlas srdce, se na pár vteřin zahleděla do těch modrých, načež políbila Pepper způsobem tak něžným, jakého by Stark dle jejího názoru nikdy nebyl schopen. Způsobem, jakým mohla Pepper políbit jen ona. 

**Author's Note:**

> A zde bych případného čtenáře chtěla o něco poprosit. Jde o to, že jsem před nějakým časem dopsala svou první knihu, respektive příběh, o kterém bych si přála, aby byl vydán v knižní podobě. Nicméně potřebovala bych nějakou zpětnou vazbu, zda onen příběh má vůbec takovou hodnotu, abych s ním do nakladatelství šla. Poslala jsem jej několika svým přátelů, ale bohužel jde o časově vytížené lidi, a tak na zpětnou vazbu z jejich strany čekám zatím až na jediný případ marně.
> 
> Proto se obracím na Vás. Sice bych asi docílila toho, že tuhle žádost uvidí více lidí, kdybych ji dala k nějaké slash povídce, jenže onen příběh obsahuje femslash... Jde primárně o dobrodružnou literaturu z prostředí pirátské zlaté éry, nicméně ten femslash prvek tam je. Má to asi 75 000 slov, nepotřebuji korekturu (tu si klidně později zaplatím), jde mi především o zhodnocení příběhu.
> 
> Pokud byste mi byli ochotní podat pomocnou ruku, byla bych moc ráda. Stačí dát vědět do komentářů a nějak mi poskytnout email, případně mi na email rovnou poslat žádost o kopii. Případným zájemcům předem děkuji, a inu, pokud se žádný nenajde, holt si budu muset poradit jinak :D


End file.
